Mortar Veteran
'' Mortar Veterans are Infantry Units that specializes on Mortars and Grenade Launchers. ''"The Mortar Vets fire grenades up and over obstacles, use 'em to flush enemy infantry out of cover!" - Brigadier Betty Description Mortar Vets are long range infantry specialists. Mortar Vets are effective against every infantry, and mostly useful to flank enemy troops at of cover. Firing on an arc, they can also take out emplacements such as MG towers and RPG towers from a distance. Their shells are also effective against Light vehicles such as Light Tanks and Recons. However, similarly to Artillery, they find themselves vulnerable to close combat situations like Flame Veteran's and aircraft and can be damged by their own grenades. When controlling a Mortar Vet press and hold the B Button to increse the blast radius and firing distance of their mortar greneades. An odd thing about Mortar Vets is that their weapons resemble real-life grenade launchers more than mortars. Countries's Descriptions Western Frontier "Deployed primarily against units in defilade, infantry equipped with the Groundhog 50mm parabolic fused grenade launcher are often tasked with providing firework displays during Frontier victory parades, The grenade launcher used by these Mortar Vets looks like the Milkor MGL with an additional drum" Tundran Territories "To minimize the replacement ot the headgear blown off by the exhaust expelled from their 2M-1 Babushka grenade launcher, operators are required to keep their distinctive hats glued to their heads in combat situations" Solar Empire "A complex array of sensors has been miniaturized over generations to fit the portable parabolic weapons launcher, allowing operators to resolve targets through solid objects. Delivering Plas-Sphere rounds into the heart of entrenched enemy positions has never been so easy" Anglo Isles "The Mk3 "Marble Flicker" Parabolic deliver system is designed to take a drum magazine for rapid realoading. Standard-issure "hanky" headgear can unfold to form a hammock, should a much-needed kip be required" Xylvania (Grenade Veteran) "Xylvanian grenade troopers are armed with time-fused shrapnel projectiles. Firing on a parabolic arc, they can tackle enemies in cover or behind obstacles with out exposing themselves to attack" Iron Legion "The mortar units of the Talun Fang were devised by Lord Ferrok himself for rapidly clearing dug-in enemy soldiers, his personal honor guard taken from their battalions. It remains the historical model for long-range anti-infantry troops to this day" Strategy Mortar Vets are not able to lauch over all obstacles like the game says. Infact if you move close to a wall and fire a mortar you can kill yourself. Mortar Veterans are capable of attacking Infantry and Vehicles. As with most enemies the basic strategy is to circle the enemy and fire as often as possible and occasionaly roll to avoid an enemies' attack. Mortars are also able to knock opponents to the ground and before they can get up you can fire a mortar and end their life. Trivia *In Battalion Wars the Western Frontier's Mortar Veterans have Blue Berets while in Battalion Wars 2 they have Green Berets. *Mortar Vets in Battalion Wars can damage themselves with the mortar round. This can not happen in Battalion Wars 2. *In Battalion Wars the rounds bounce when hitting the ground in BWii all round explode on impact. Category:Infantry Units Category:Units